MAGIA Y DESEO
by Sapphiraxhanthus
Summary: ¿Cuándo había cambiado aquella ideología, aquella cordura que ambos compartían? ¿Qué sucedía con su subconsciente, que era lo que los había obligado a caer por completo a aquel placer celestial matizado de pecado?


**Disclaimer**: Por desgracia no soy rubia, no me ahogo en dinero, y sobre todas las cosas no soy inglesa, así que esto no me pertenece, de todas formas, gracias J. K. por marcar mi niñez y adolescencia.

"_**Magia y Deseo"**_

_**Rose & Albus**_

_._

La luz de la luna cubría aquella escena con su más resplandeciente fase completa, aquella torre era perfecta para mirarla sin ser molestados en absoluto, aunque eso era lo que mas les traía sin cuidado. Aunque estaban enredados en el juego mas peligroso de sus vidas, simplemente era algo tan efímero, algo que solo sentían sin necesidad de poner en riesgo su relación como primos… o continuar por la vía libre, desatando sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Aquellos ojos color verde esmeralda y aquellos azules celestes, tan claros a la luz de la noche, confundiéndose con las estrellas del firmamento, combinados con el rebelde cabello azabache de _Albus Potter_, y la melena cobriza de _Rose Weasley_ se fundían en un beso, haciendo eterno aquel dulce momento.

¿Cuándo había cambiado aquella ideología, aquella cordura que ambos compartían? ¿Qué sucedía con su subconsciente, que era lo que los había obligado a caer por completo a aquel placer celestial matizado de pecado?

Por la misma razón de que la sangre los unía, aquella esperanza inmaculada cubierta de respiración y piel. Era sin duda el simple hecho de que ambos desde hacia años no se veían con el sentimiento fraternal de dos primos, si no que ambos caían en la desesperante atracción mutua, intentando explorarlo de manera efímera, solo para complacer a sus incesantes pretensiones. ¿A quien necesitan? ¿A quien aman? ¿Qué los obligo a seguir con aquel majestuosamente placentero desliz de vana pasión? ¿Cuándo se desato esta reacción en cadena que no tenía intenciones de parar?

— _¡Cuando piensas dejarme en paz, Albus! — Rose gritaba sin consideración alguna a su primo._

— _¡Ya te lo dije Rose, no me gusta que estés con Malfoy, solo te esta utilizando, ni siquiera le interesas! — El chico le contestaba con la misma modulación de voz. _

— _¡Te lo advierto, lo que yo tenga con Scorpius no es de tu incumbencia!_

— _¿Scorpius? Ahora te pide que lo trates de manera mas intima._

— _¡¿Qué rayos te sucede? Acaso piensas que él y yo…_

_La mirada incrédula y molesta de la chica, se topo de frente y con mucha intensidad con la de su primo, quien mostraba una mirada muy diferente a las que siempre estaba acostumbrada a ver. Había algo en él que estaba muy inusual, una mirada de sufrimiento interno, como si quisiera que lo que había pensado de ella fuera un error. Pero su orgullo no dejo que se dejase tratar de esa manera, mucho menos de parte de Albus, así que con los ojos anegrados en contenidas lágrimas, ella levanto su mano, dispuesta a darle una bofetada al ojiverde._

—_Solo quiero que me confirmes que entre él y tu no ha pasado nada, solamente eso pretendo saber— susurro él chico deteniéndole la mano con la que lo iba a golpear, posando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la chica, atrayéndola hacia si mismo._

—_No necesito ser cuidada por nadie, puedo hacerlo yo sola— soltó ella intentando safarse de los brazos de su primo, que ahora la estrechaban contra su pecho._

_Pero ella quería soltarse solamente por que no podría contenerse a besarlo, pues algo en ella moría de ganas de fundirse en aquellos brazos que tantas veces había soñado de manera inconsciente y que ahora se volvía una dulce verdad al hacerse presente nuevamente _

—_Es que no lo entiendes, solo intento protegerte, cuidarte, saber que estas bien y que nadie te haga daño, no solo físicamente, si no también en el corazón— Respondió Albus besándola en la frente e intentando separarse de ella, para dejarla en paz, pero ahora, los brazos de ella no lo dejaban irse._

—_No te vayas, por favor, entre Malfoy y yo no ha pasado absolutamente nada, te lo puedo demostrar— Rose sollozaba mientras hablaba._

—_Calmate, te creo, no necesitas aclararme nada, confió plenamente en ti, siempre lo he hecho— contradijo el ojiverde envolviéndola con mas fuerza hacia si._

_Pero todo en aquella situación estaba a punto de cambiar el rumbo del mundo común a otro sumamente fantasioso y radiante, a uno en el que no importaba quienes eran, ni los lazos que los unían y a la vez los separaban de manera extensa, simplemente importaba el momento que estaban a punto de vivir, el que tal vez después se arrepentirían y maldecirían por el resto de sus vidas, pero no había marcha atrás, dejarían que pasara lo que tenia que pasar._

—_Lo se, por eso quise estar contigo, que estar con Malfoy, por que siempre puedo existir junto a ti sin temer nada— _

_La chica se acerca lentamente a su rostro, cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo el dulce aliento que la seduce a seguir con aquel beso, lo acerca aun mas a ella, posando sus manos en el enredado cabello del chico, mientras él la rodea por la cintura de una manera tan protectora, aunque ambos tienen una notable inexperiencia en el arte de besar, se dejan llevar por lo que sienten, les gusta descubrir aquel campo que ambos exploran de la manera mas pasional, profundizando mucho mas aquel simple beso, descubriendo sus sentidos y la esencia que los cautiva y embelesa, pero como todo ser humano y su molesta necesidad de respirar, ambos se separan sin ningún dejo de culpabilidad por lo que hicieron._

—_Y yo solo existiré para verte feliz, sin importar cuan peligroso sea esto—dijo Albus aun agitado por aquel beso, soltando a Rose y yéndose lejos de ella, no sin antes susurrarle un "Te Quiero Rose" al oído._

Después de aquel ambiguo encuentro en el que se descubrieron el uno al otro de una manera muy poco habitual, explorando y juzgando que aquello no fue solo para apaciguar una simple aventura o travesura de ambos, si no que era más intenso que eso, ambos necesitaban del otro para coexistir de una manera reciproca, intentando no volver a verse nuevamente, pero ellos no eran esclavos de lo razonable, y convirtieron aquel encuentro casual, en varias noches de largas platicas acerca de lo que sentían el uno del otro, sin antes haber descubierto que sus sentimientos se albergaban de años antes sin conseguir expresarlos de manera apropiada.

—_Estas seguro de continuar con esto… sabes que tarde o temprano nos descubrirán_

¿Escalofríos, nervios, atracción? Seria algo real o la magia que alimentaba el deseo de aquel amor; ocultándose entre la luz de la luna, que cada noche avivaba a aquellos amantes.

Quizás si fue _Magia_; algo que no tenían planeado, pero por arte de la misma, ellos de manera inexplicable, sus cuerpos se vieron en la necesidad de estar juntos, no solo como dos primos que se quieren de manera fraternal, si no como dos desconocidos que encuentran sus piezas faltantes para ser uno solo.

O tal vez el _Deseo_ de experimentar una nueva sensación al probar lo sagradamente prohibido, lo peligroso de aquella relación que los incitaba a llegar al más alto limite del riesgo, solo para probar la fuerza de la pasión que sentían y que llevarían hasta el final, sin importar nada que los rodee, sin importar el pecado de ocultar su amor.

¿Locos? ¿O que le ha pasado a todo; fue pasión o coincidencia? Quizás algunos dirían eso, pero es la suerte de que ambos crecerán juntos, con un oscuro y apasionado secreto, que hizo la Magia y el Deseo de sentirse fusionados de todas las maneras comprensibles, solo para probar que el amor no tiene limites y que estaba dispuesto a todo.

—_Rose, no te preocupes por eso, solo estoy seguro de una cosa, de que esto que siento no puede cambiar. Lo que venga detrás me trae sin cuidado._


End file.
